un corazon confundido
by beybladefaaaaan
Summary: Esta historia trata de el amor y el dolor que gingka siente por su amiga madoka que esta de con masamune. Este dolor lo va calmando una joven que acaba de llegar a la cuidad. Pero poco a poco lo que era una amistad con la nueva chica se convierte en un amor profundo. habrá celos de parte de todas las parejas, drama y amores complicados.( ya se pésimo resumen) jejeje.
1. Chapter 1

**" UN CORAZON CONFUNDIDO" **

**Bueno este es primer fanfiction que hago espero que les guste y como mi nombre lo indica soy fan de beyblade. Me disculpo por los errores de ortografia depues de todo soy nueva.**

**ACLARACINES: -dialogos-, "pensamientos", GRITOS EN MAYUSCULAS, **_**recuerdos.**_

CAPITULO 1: UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO.

Era una mañana tranquilaen bey city, sierto chico de cabello rogizo iba caminando sin rumbo hundido en sus pensamientos recordando lo que sucedoio hace unos dias atras:

_**flash back:**_

_Nuestro querido pelirrojo esta recostado en el pasto cerca del lago pensando en su amiga mecanica ´´se ve tan linda cuando esta trabajando, a pesar de que ella este enamorada de masamune a mi me gusta y no dejo de pensar en ella´´..._

_- madoka- susurró._

_En eso vio a su amigo masamune quien se dirigia al parque donde se encontraba su amiga madoka. Gingka lo vio y se dirigió allí para ver que hacia su amigo se cabello negro y blanco con rojo. sigilosamente se acercó a el que llego al lado de madoka y se sentó con ella._

_- que era tan importante como para que me llamaste aqui?-le dijo masamune a madoka. Esta solo lo miro y le contesto en voz baja- masamune... te pedi que vinieras x que... tengo algo muy importante que decirte...- le dijo sonrrojada._

_-que madoka?, handa sabesque puedes decirme todo lo que qiueras- le dijo nuestro querido blader masamunecon una sonrisa en su rostro quehizo que nuestra mecanica se sonrojara. BAT TUP TUM le latia el corazón demasiado rapido-este...pues ... yo,... tu...TU ME GUSTAS!- le dijo la castaña con su cara toda colorada. Masamune no sabia que decirle puesto que estava confundido de toda la situación. No sabia como reaccionar o que decir._

_Nuestro pelirojosolo observaba desde lejos muy sorprendido de lo que madoka habia dicho. Aunque el sabia muy bien los sentimientos de madoka por masamune, ya que ella misma se lo habia dicho a gingka._

_Despues de unos minutos, la castaña articulo la palabra - no piensas contestarme..al menos di algo-le dijo aun mas sonrrojada que antes._

_Apenas termino de decir esto y sintio como masamune se le aserco para unir sus labios con los de ella. Ante esta reaccion la castaña se puso aun mas roja pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por ese dulce y tierno beso. Despues de unos minutos se separaron y el la abrazo, ella corespondio al abrazo.- tu tambien me gustas - le dijo nusetro bladermasamune,__un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la castaña. Se separaron un poco para verse detenidamente a los ojos y luego se dieron un tierno beso._

_el pelirojo que los observaba detras de un árbol se se entristesio y sintio como sus ojos se cristalizaron. El se alejo de allí pues que le causaba mucho dolor verlos juntos._

_**fin del flash back.**_

-Madoka..-susurro. _"estoy feliz de que estes al lado de la persona que amas y soy feliz al saber que el te ama tanto como tu a el, se que te el te cuidará y te protegerá... pero... aun asi me duele verte con otro.."_pensó._ " Se que algun dia te olvidare, encontrare a alguien que corresponda a mis sentimiento y dejare que seas feliz con el sin que me duela a mi pero...hasta que ese dia llegue... que hare para verte con el sin que mis ojos se cristalicen y alguna lagrima se escape al verlos juntos".- Haaa-suspiro gingka._

En eso, sin fijarse por donde caminaba, tropesó y cayó sobre una joven muy linda de cabello rojo con mechones purpuras, unos ojos color esmeralda, con una chaqueta roja, una blusa morada, una faldade color roja y purpura,unos guantes plateados y unas sandalias que se entrelazaban a sus tobillos del mismo color que sus guantes,(de mas o menos 14 o 15 años). Quedaron en una pasición un poco comprometedora, bueno digamos que el estaba encima de ella, al alzar la vista la miro fijamente y se quedo inmovil sin decir ni hacer nada. "_BAT TUP TUM" sus corazones latian muy rapido _. Ella se sonrrojo ante lo sucedido, luego de unos minutos llogro articular la palabra- este... disculpa... te podrias levantar?...- dijo ella con la cara roja como un tomate. -Este... si ,disculpa no te vi...- se sonrrojo nuestro pelirrojo. SE levanto y extendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-como lo siento , estaba distraido y no te vi...- le dijo mas sonrrojado que antes,su cara estaba como el color de su cabello.

-no importa, devi ver que ibas distraido. A proposito, ¿ como te llamas?-le dijo la joven oji esmeralda. - me llamo gingka, gingka hagane-contesto el pelirrojo.- NO PUEDE SER TU ERES...!-Agrego.

**Aqui termina este primer capitulo de este fanfiction llamado "un corazon confundido". Espero que les alla gustado hasta el siguiente capitulo. Si les gusto dejen reviews porfa, no los obligo pero si quieren acepto sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Veremos que sucede con nuestro blader favorito y la chica nueva. ¿quien podra ser esa joven con la que gingka tropezo? ¿nuestro pelirrojo dejara de pensar en madoka? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo... SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**" UN CORAZON CONFUNDIDO" **

**Este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fanficc. Me disculpo por los errores de ortografia depues de todo soy nueva, espero que les guste. Esta es una idea que me viene dando vueltas por la cabeza y si no les gusta espero sus sujerencias.**

**ACLARACINES: -dialogos-, "pensamientos", GRITOS EN MAYUSCULAS, **_**recuerdos.**_

CAPITULO 2 : LA CHICA NUEVA.

- Es un placer, soy nueva en la ciudad- respondio con una tierna sonrisa.

- TU ERES EMILY MITCHEL!- gritó nuestro ojimiel- CON RAZÓN TE ME HACIAS CONOSIDA!- dijo muy ruborizado.

- si soy yo, veras me ofresieron trabajo en una pelicula aqui en japon y acepté- contestó la joven oji esmeralda con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos serados. Esta sonrrisa hizo que nuestro blader se sonrrojara un poco, pues estaba hablando con una actiz, cantente y bailarina mundialmente famosa, ademas se decia que amaba el beyblade y era muy buena en combate. El solo la observaba para despues perderse en esos ojos esmeraldas _ " es tan linda, siempre me parecio muy hermosa pero jamas creí que la conoceria"_. _BAT TUP TUM " que sucede, por que me late tan fuerte el corazón,mi pecho duele... acaso... me enamore? eso no pude ser,pues a mi me gusta madoka, aunque ella este con masamune yo..."_

- este... gingka... soy nueva y ...no conozco a nadie... podrias mostrarme la ciudad?- le preguntó sonrrojada, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

- Ehhh?... si claro, me encantaria- contesto sonriendo.

Asi ambos se fueron a recorrer la ciudad.

Luego de rrecorer sin rumbo las calles de bey-city sin decir ni una palabra, pues estaban muy avergonzados de lo que habia sucedido, Emily decidió decir algo para romper el silencio:

- y... gingka, se que practicas beyblade ya que eres el campeón mundial, aceptarias tener un duelo con migo? - dijo con una sonrisa amigable, lo que hizo que nuestro pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco.

-claro me encantaría- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrrojo. - se que te encanta el beyblade y se que hasta ahora eres campena invicta, claro que me gustaria tener una batalla contigo, pero primero vallamos al bey-parck que esta aqui cerca - dijo emocionado nuestro blader dueño de pegasus, tomandola de lamano giandola, o mas vien arrastrandola hasta llegar a bey-parck. Ante esto Emily se sonrrojo un poco y sintio como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el suave y calido contacto con la mano del pelirrojo. Al llegar gingka ve a sus amigos kenta, benkey, hikaru, tsubasa, yu y kyoya en un combate.-_" me alegro de que no esten aqui madoka y masamune, no soportaría verlos juntos"- _penso nuestro blader suspirando. Emily logra sentir cierta tristeza en los ojos de gingka pero decide que seria mejor no preguntar, almenos por el momento. Gingka decide ir a saludar y presentarles a su nueva amiga Emily, aun sin soltarle la mano, se acercan a ellos.

kyoya se acerca -vaya gingka, veo que no pierdes el tiempo con las chicas nuevas y famosas- le dijo en tono burlón.

-Si gingka deja algunas chicas para nosotros- dice riendose kenta.

- no es justo que gingi se quede con todas las bonitas - los ayuda Yu.

- gingka, dime como haces para que las chicas se fijen en ti- sonrrio benkey.

- si gingka como le haces, ella es mucho para ti- contesto hikaru.

- como es que alguien tan bonita como tu puede fijarse en alguien como gingka?- comento tsubasa.

Gingka se sonrrojo un poco a pesar de no entender nada, hasta que Emily dice en voz baja - Gingka ya me puedes soltar la mano - dice muy roja. Gingka al oir esto se sonrroja y su cara se pone del color de su pelo -Este... si perdona no me di cuenta...- le contesto gingka muy apenado. Gingka los saluda - hola amigos, quiero presentarles a una chica nueva en la ciudad, ella es Emily Mitchel-dijo muy sonrrojado.

-Si gingka ya nos dimos cuenta de quien es... Mi nombre es Kyoya tategami, y ustedes dos ... ya son novios? - le dice kyoya riendose.

-Valla gingi si que eres bueno con las chicas, solo mira lo linda que es- dijo yu entre risas - disculpa Emily, yo me llamo yu tendo.

-Mi nombre es hikaru, perdona no queriamos molestarte Emily, pero es divertido ver la cara que pone gingka- contesto hihkaru.

-Yo soy benkey, un placer -contesto benkey.

- Yo me llamo tsubasa -saludo con una sonrrisa en el rostro - esres muy bonita, todavia no entiendo que fue lo que hizo gingka para que accedieras a ser su novia?- dijo tsubasa con voz picara.

- Chicos no los molesten- dice kenta - mi nombre es kenta yumia, es un placer conocer a una estrella tan famosa como tu - le dice kenta sonriendo.

- Es un plaser conocerlos - sonrrio Emily -diganme estaban combatiendo, no es asi?-pregunto la oji esmeralda.

- si olle te gustaria convatir, he oido que te facina el beyblade- sonrio alegremente kenta.

- me encantaria tener una batalla contigo ...- no termino de contestar y gingka la interumpio -espera kenta ella me prometio un conbate a mi -dijo el oji miel - o acaso te olvidaste que la razon de que te trajera aqui es para convatir tranquilamente contigo?- dijo algo molesto gingka.

- no te enojes. no olvide nuestra batalla, no puedo esperar a convatir contigo - dijo sonriendo y serrando los ojos. Esta accion hizo que gingka se ruborisara un poco y solo sonrie tratando de esconder su cara.

- vamos gingi que no te de pena, tu novia solo quiere convatir contigo, ademas el hecho de que la ames no quiere decir que puedes mesquinarnosla de esa manera - dijo yu con una sonrisa picara.

- si gingka no deberias preocuparte tanto por tu novia, despues de todo te apuesto a que ella se save cuidar sola - comento kioya.

- ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!- grito gingka con la cara roja como un tomate.

- si gingka y yo apenas nos acabamos de conocer -contesto Emily toda roja- no somos novios-y con esto ultimo se sonrrojo aun mas.

- si no lo son porque venian tomados de la mano?-agrego kyoya.

- a no?- dijo yu- que pena hacen una muy linda pareja- agrego .

-no lo que pasa es que...- gingka trataba de explicar pero fue interumpido.

-HOLA AMIGOS, QUE HACEN? - se escucho de tras de gingka. gingka no lo podia crer. acase esa era la voz de...?

-MADOKA!- gritaron todos entuciasmados.

- que bueno que viniste- dijo kenta.

- si y tragiste a tu novia - agrego yu con voz picara. al oir esto, gingka se dio la vuelta rapido y vio a su amiga castaña tomada de la mano de masamune. Al ver esto sus ojos se cristalizaron,el pelirrojo trato dde no llorar, pero no soporto el ver a su amada en brazos de otro, asique empezo a correr.

- GINGKA ADONDE VAS!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiepo.

- NO SE PREOCUPEN OLVIDE HACER ALGO - Contesto el oji miel, sin mirar atras.

- GINGKA Y NUESTRA BATALLA? - Dijo Emily .

- COMBATIREMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO- Alcanzo a decir Gingka, saliendo bey-parck.

-GINGKA ESPERA - grito Emily corriendo detras de el para alcanzarlo.

**Aqui termina este primer capitulo de este fanfiction llamado "un corazon confundido". Espero que les alla gustado hasta el siguiente capitulo. Si les gusto dejen reviews porfa, no los obligo pero si quieren acepto sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Veremos que sucede con nuestro blader favorito y la famosa estrella. ¿emily encontrara a gingka ? ¿estara bien despues de eso? ¿podra volver a ver a sus amigos a la cara y hacer como que no paso nada?¿ emily siente algo por gingka?¿ el correspondera a los sentimientos de ella?Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo... SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**" UN CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO" **

**Este es el tercer capitulo de mi primer fanficc. Me disculpo por los errores de ortografía después de todo soy nueva, espero que les guste. Esta es una idea que me viene dando vueltas por la cabeza y si no les gusta espero sus sugerencias.**

**ACLARACINES: - diálogos -, "pensamientos", GRITOS EN MAYÚSCULAS, **_**recuerdos.**_

CAPITULO 3: TRISTEZA, CONFIANZA Y CELOS.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos gingka se detuvo cerca de un lago y se sentó debajo de un árbol. Flexiono sus piernas y reposo sus brazos en ellas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr unas lágrimas - Se que debo aceptar que madoka esta con masamune y me alegra que sea feliz con el, pero... no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso. Aahhh - suspiro - madoka - se decía el pelirrojo. Pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos - GINGKA, AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!- grito Emily - me preocupe mucho, que sucedió ?, porque te fuiste así?, te pasa algo? - le pregunto la oji esmeralda.

- no estoy bien, además.. no lo entenderías - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, el pelirrojo.

- A crees que por que soy famosa no entiendo los problemas de los demás? - dijo Emily

sarcásticamente.

- que ?..., no, no es eso, perdón pero no puedo decirte, es personal - contesto muy triste gingka.

- no importa, solo era una broma, si no puedes contarme no importa, además no quiero hacerte sentir mal al recordarte todo eso - dijo Emily con una sonrisa muy tierna sentándose a su lado - oye, dime desde hace cuanto te gusta madoka? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

- QUE? no me gusta madoka!- grito algo colorado el oji miel.

- Es obvio que si se te nota en la cara cuando la ves a los ojos - dijo con una mirada picara.

- ok tu ganas, si me gusta pero ella esta con masamune - dijo muy triste gingka.

- se que es difícil que alguien te guste y no poder estar a su lado, ya me a pasado - sonrió dulcemente la oji esmeralda para hacer sentir mejor al pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- no creo que te haya pasado, eres muy hermosa como para que alguien no te quiera,- contesto y agrego - y si alguien no te quiere debe ser un verdadero imbécil - le respondió y agrego. - yo sabia que madoka estaba enamorada de masamune pero aun así intente acercarme a ella y me ilusione, que idea tan estúpida pensar que una chica tan linda como ella se enamoraría de mi - luego de decir estas palabras el chico suspiro.

- No creo que allá sido malo que te enamoraras, todos tenemos por lo menos una oportunidad en el amor, si ella no correspondía a tu amor por algo debe ser... tal vez ella no era lo indicada, y algún día puedas conocer a esa persona especial a quien ames con el corazón y que ella también te ame. Y lo único que querrás será protegerla, cuidarla y darle lo mejor, además de cuidar y proteger su amor- le respondió la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, al parecer decir esas palabras le dolían. Luego de un breve suspiro le dio a gingka una dulce sonrisa serrando sus ojos color esmeralda.

Esa sonrisa hizo que nuestro blader sintiera mas confianza y un poco de nervios, pues la dulce sonrisa de la joven era muy hermosa.

- Sabes algo Emily, tienes razón, me siento bien sabiendo que madoka esta feliz al lado de mi amigo, y aunque me duela por un tiempo, voy a seguir luchando por encontrar a esa persona que me hará feliz y corresponderá a mis sentimientos - dijo recuperando su confianza. En ese momento unas nubes empezaron a verse sobre ellos y unas leves gotas empezaron a caer, pero esas gotas comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y en cuestión de unos minutos la lluvia se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta.

- tenemos que irnos o nos vamos a resfriar - dijo gingka levantándose del suelo.

- no te preocupes, mi casa esta cerca, por que no vienes conmigo, hasta que pare la lluvia - respondió Emily levantándose rápido y sacudiéndose el pasto.

- si creo que es buena idea- respondió gingka.

- ok es por aquí- dijo tomando de la mano a gingka y empezando a correr.

La lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte pero por suerte llegaron rápido a la casa de Emily.

/mientras tanto en bey pit/

- que le sucede a gingka- pregunto masamune.

- la verdad es que fue muy extraño verlo salir corriendo de esa manera - agrego madoka.

- tal vez solo le dio vergüenza presentarles a su nueva novia - dijo yu con una voz picara.

-¿gingka tiene novia? - pregunto masamune.

- ¿acaso es la chica que acaba de salir detrás de el? - pregunto madoka

- no yu solo esta jugando - respondió hikaru - la chica que acaba de conocer, es Emily la famosa estrella de cine y cantante mundialmente conocida.

- guau, con razón se me hacia conocida, además de que es muy bonita - dijo masamune con corazones en los ojos al estilo anime.

madoka solo lo golpeo en la cabeza, pues ese comentario no le gusto. Los demás solo los miraron con una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime.

- oye yu, por que dices que Emily es la nueva novia de gingka - pregunto masamune sobándose la cabeza.

- a bueno eso es porque... bueno se me ocurrió, por como venían cuando llegaron - dijo yu con una pequeña risa que salía de su rostro.

- lo que yu intenta decir es que cuando gingka llego con esa chica parecían novios, ya que gingka la traía de la mano - respondió kioya colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza en señal de despreocupación.

- si pero lo que en realidad paso fue que gingka solo la estaba guiando hacia aqui - dijo kenta.

- ha... ahora entiendo - dijo madoka, no muy convencida de esa explicación, y un poco celosa de la pelirroja.

- valla parece que va llover - dijo masamune mirando la ventana y las grises nubes que se asomaban, y agrego - mejor vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa, antes de que comience a llover - dijo masamune despidiéndose de sus amigos y dirigiéndose hacia el taller de madoka, acompañado a la mencionada.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero que les halla gustado. Dejen reviews si quieren, acepto sugerencias, y si no quieren no los obligo. **

**Aquí unas preguntas : ¿ porque madoka sentía celos de la pelirroja? ¿como se encuentran gingka y Emily? ¿ que sucedió en la casa de Emily? ¿gingka superara a madoka? ¿ que sucedió con el pasado de Emily? ¿quien era el misterioso chico que lastimo a Emily tiempo atrás? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo...¡ SAYONARA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**" UN CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO" **

**Este es el cuarto capitulo de mi primer fanficc. Me disculpo por los errores de ortografía después de todo soy nueva, espero que les guste. Lamento no haber actualizado, quería actualizar pero bueno, las fiestas me tenían ocupada.**

**ACLARACINES: diálogos, "pensamientos", GRITOS EN MAYÚSCULAS, recuerdos.**

**Algo que se me estaba olvidando de poner el los demás capítulos: **

**beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**Que disfruten la historia!**

CAPITULO 4 : recuerdos de tristeza,verdades ocultas: la familia de emily.

masamune se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el taller de madoka, acompañado a la mencionada.

_**/ mientras con gingka/**_

Gingka estaba sorprendido al ver que hermosa y grande era la casa de Emily pues tenia un bello portón negro, un hermoso jardín en la parte de enfrente, con una gran y majestuosa fuente en el centro. Por dentro tenia una sala enorme y muy bien decorada, un sofá muy grande y moderno de color blanco, otros dos sillones a ambos lados del mismo estilo y color, con una mesa de centro de cristal y un mantel blanco con encaje blanco encima de ella y un bello florero con flores. Un enorme televisor enfrente de todo.

En el comedor una larga mesa de madera rustica con un mantel rojo, con uno de encaje blanco encima, que combina con el color de las paredes rojo brillante con el techo blanco, unas sillas rusticas con el mismo diseño que la mesa, con cojines rojos. Un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo iluminando toda la habitación.

En el salón principal se encontraba una mesa de centro redonda con un mantel de encaje blanco, y un florero de cristal con unas bellas rosas rojas. Detrás de ella, a cada lado tenia unas bellas escaleras de mármol que llevaban a las habitaciones, entre ellas a la habitación de la joven, la cual era mas grande que las otras, ya que tenia un baño enorme, una habitación completa para sus zapatos y otra igual de grande para su ropa, ya que debía verse bien en todo momento. Las otras habitaciones eran mas pequeñas pero aun así eran inmensas.

A los lados se extendían otras escaleras también de mármol que llevaban a un largo pasillo donde se encontraban otros cuartos que quien sabe que se encontraban allí, en uno había un estudio de grabación, en otro había un cuarto de juegos lleno de distintas maquinas que al parecer nadie usaba, pues la joven solo tenia tiempo para su música, en otra habitación había un spa, que la ayudaba a mantener su estrés bajo. En otro había una sala de computación y otras maquinas. En otra tenia un bey estadio para practicar con su bey, otro tenia una enorme biblioteca con todo tipo de libros, había otra muy peculiar que llamo su atención en la que era un cuarto blanco, si muebles, ni nada, estaba vacío, excepto que por una puerta que lo conectaba con un pequeño cuarto con distintas maquinas, en fin, son muchas habitaciones. Mas arriba se encontraba el ático.

En la parte de atrás tenia un hermoso jardín y un enorme patio con una piscina, una cancha de tenis, también en un garaje tenia unos hermosos autos deportivos, uno era negro y el otro rojo, y dos bellas motocicletas, una negra y una blanca, que por supuesto pertenecían a su padres, ya que ella no tenia edad para conducir, aunque si sabia hacerlo.

Al entrar gingka no podía creer lo grande que era la casa de la joven que apenas había llegado a la ciudad.

- ven gingka, te daré unas toallas para que te seques y no te resfríes - dijo sonriendo la joven escurriendo se su larga cabellera rojiza.

Luego ambos adolescentes subieron las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la habitación mas grande, perteneciente a la cantante.

Gingka observo atentamente la fotos que tenia la joven en su habitación, y no pudo evitar notar que en varias de las fotos estaba ella con una pareja muy parecidos a ella y un niño pequeño de cabellera naranja y ojos como zafiros, en otras con otra pareja completamente distinta, que según había visto en Internet eran sus padres, a pesar de que no se parecían en nada. Además a gingka le intrigaba saber si ella vivía sola, ya que cuando entraron no noto a nadie. Y con mucha curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarle - oye...Emily... vives aquí sola?... y tus padres?- dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo.

-Bueno veras...contesto sacando unas toallas del armario y entregándole algunas a el - hace un par de años, mis p...padres y mi hermano pequeño... - dijo soltando la toalla y sentándose en la cama, con una gran tristeza en sus ojos - murieron en un accidente de autos hace ya 7 años - dijo tomando una foto de una mesa de luz que estaba junto a su cama - después de eso una familia que era muy amigos de mis padres quisieron adoptarme para que yo no viviera sola, ellos me tenían y me tienen un gran cariño, y como ellos no tienen hijos no tuvieron problemas - dijo mientras unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas - En este momento ambos están en mi país, logre convencerlos para que me dejaran venir sola, hace unos meses compraron esta casa para mi ya que sabían que vendría por cuestiones de trabajo, ellos vendrán en unos meses, yo...yo les tengo un gran cariño a mis padres adoptivos pero... aun los extraño a mis verdaderos padres.. y aun mas a mi hermano, tan solo tenia 5 años, era demasiado pequeño... - mas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven.

- perdona yo... no lo sabia... - dijo el pelirrojo dejando a un lado la toalla y sentándose a su lado, envolviendo a la oji esmeralda con un de sus brazos y tomando la barbilla de la pelirroja con su mano de libre para mirarla a los ojos y limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos - alguien tan hermosa como tu no debe estar triste, por mas que te duela recordarlos solo debes pensar en que ellos ahora están en un mejor lugar, cuidando de ti - le sonrió dulcemente a la oji esmeralda. Ambos pudieron sentir lo fuerte que latían sus corazones al estar tan cerca.

La pelirroja solo se sonrojo y se perdió en esos ojos color miel, este también la miraba aun sosteniéndola suavemente de la barbilla. Pasaron unos minutos que para ellos parecieron horas. Hubo un enorme silencio en toda la habitación hasta que ella logro articular la palabra - será mejor que... no sequemos antes que nos de un resfriado - dijo separándose y soltándose del agarre del joven.

- yo me daré un baño si no te molesta - dijo la oji esmeralda tratando de que su sonrojo pasara - tu también te puedes bañar, en la otra habitación te puedes asear y en los armarios puedes encontrar toallas y todo lo que necesites, pondré tu ropa a lavar deja la en la canasta y yo me haré cargo - la pelirroja se di vuelta a mirarlo.

- gracias, creo que seria lo mejor para evitar un resfriado - contesto el pelirrojo, todavía muy sonrojado por lo ocurrido.

- ok, sígeme - dijo mientras lo guiaba a la habitación de alado.

Gingka se entro bañar y dejo la ropa mojada en el canasto donde Emily se lo había indicado. ella tomo la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, allí puso la ropa de gingka lavar y luego ella también subió a su habitación a hacerse.

La joven se desvistió y entro a la tina que anteriormente preparo._ " Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en gingka y en esos ojos de miel, es extraño pero... me gusto como me trato cuando estábamos en mi habitación, no puedo dejar de pensar en el... acaso... me enamore de el... no, que estoy diciendo además a el le gusta madoka y yo todavía no he olvidado a... "_ la pelirroja pensaba mientras se bañaba, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. se seco y rápidamente se cambio y, aun con e l cabello mojado, fue ver si la ropa que había puesto a lavar ya se había secado, al ver que no estaba lista se dirigió hacia la habitación donde gingka se estaba bañando.

mientras tanto el pelirrojo se bañaba pensaba _" por que la abrase, por que esos ojos esmeraldas me estremecieron al verlos, esto es raro, por que solo pensaba en besarla, cuando levante su delicado rostro,... no, no me pude haber enamorado de ella, o si ?... No solo estoy confundido, a mi me gusta madoka aunque ella no corresponda a mis sentimientos, pero al estar con Emily, me olvide por completo de madoka, acaso... me... me ... gusta Emily, no es imposible..."_ sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, termino de bañarse, tomo una toalla se cubrió con ella y llamo a Emily para saber si su ropa ya estaba lista.

cuando la pelirroja estaba subiendo por las escaleras escucho la voz de gingka llamándola, esta entro y lo vio afuera del baño, con tan solo una toalla cubriéndolo, atada a su cintura. Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo y se quedo inmóvil y sin poder articular la palabra.

- este... Emily, ya esta seca mi ropa? - pregunto tímidamente el oji miel con un leve rubor en su rostro, al darse cuenta de que Emily lo miraba con la cara toda roja.

- emm... no... todavía no esta lista... pero creo que tengo algo para prestarte - dijo acercándose a un armario, lo abrió y busco entre tantas prendas algo que le pudiese quedar a gingka.

- toma, esto te servirá, es... era de mi padre cuando aun era joven - dijo la pelirroja entregándole unas prendas.

- gracias - dijo gingka mientras observaba a Emily salir de la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta la oji esmeralda dijo - te estaré esperando en la sala - diciendo esto se retiro y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Preparo algunas hamburguesas, tomo un par de sodas, dos vasos de jugo y coloco todo en una bandeja, para dirigirse a la sala, en la mesa de cristal dejo la bandeja y se sentó en el enorme sofá y tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió.

De pronto se escucharon pasos que provenían de las escaleras, supuso que era gingka y se dio vuelta para verlo entrar en la sala.

Al verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues se parecía en cierto modo a su padre, pero aun así era distinto, se veía bastante bien, tenia un pantalón negro, una remera roja, una campera blanca y verde agua con una capucha y zapatillas deportivas.

_"que bien se ve, se ve muy lindo, ¿lindo?, ¿en que estoy pensando?, apenas lo conozco y además el..." _pensaba la oji esmeralda con un rubor en su rostro, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos - te pasa algo Emily?, tu cara esta muy roja, no te habrás enfermado o si?...- dijo el pelirrojo un poco incomodo, pues la joven lo estaba observando detenidamente desde que entro.

-si todo esta bien es solo que... en cierto modo te ves como mi padre cuando era joven, y... bueno... te ves muy bien...- dijo muy sonrojada.

Al oír estas palabras un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de gingka, tratando de ocultarlo, miro hacia la ventana y dijo- valla, parece que la lluvia no se va a detener- .

- ah... si tienes razón, bueno habrá que esperar a ver si se para, y si no eres bienvenido a quedarte hasta que la tormenta pase- contesto Emily con una sonrisa en su rostro que aun estaba muy rojo- oye te prepare algo para comer, espero que te gusten las hamburguesas- ni bien termino de decir esto gingka se acerco a toda velocidad y grito- ME ENCANTAN LAS HAMBURGESAS, SON MIS FAVORITAS!-dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a Emily, con los ojos muy brillantes. Ella tomo uno de los dos platos con las hamburguesas y se lo entrego, y ella tomo el otro. Al verlo comer, una gotita estilo anime cayo por detrás de la cabeza a Emily, pues a pesar de tener 15 años parecía un niñito de 5 años comiendo dulces.

-oye, en serio... que edad tienes?, pareces un niñito comiendo dulces- dijo Emily entre risas.

-hey tengo 15 años- trato de defenderse con la boca llena.

-no hables con la boca llena, en serio pareces un niñito- un suave y dulce risa salió de la boca de la joven, y tomando una servilleta le limpio la mejilla que estaba cubierta con aderezo. Ante la acción de la muchacha el joven pelirrojo trago lo que tenia en la boca, para luego tragar saliva y se paralizo sin saber que hacer ante las acciones de la joven.

-listo ya esta- la joven sonrió dulcemente. pero al darse cuenta de que oji miel no reaccionaba porque aun estaba en estado de shock se disculpo - perdón no..., no quise incomodarte - dijo

-no... no es nada - trato de disimular mirando la televisión que estaba encendida, un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-perdón- se escucho casi en un susurro por parte de la joven.

-ya no es nada, en serio - sonrió tiernamente inclinando su cabeza y serrando sus ojos, cosa que hiso sonrojar a la joven, y al mismo tiempo la tranquilizo.

-oye quieres mas hamburguesas, te puedo preparar algunas- dijo tímidamente.

-si por favor, me prepararías mas? me encantan las hamburguesas- sonrió el joven pelirrojo - oye, al parecer la lluvia no va parar, crees que... me pueda quedar esta noche? bueno se que apenas nos conocimos... pero ... como la lluvia no va a parar...yo pensé que tal vez...-el joven tartamudeaba hasta que ella lo interrumpió - si claro, ya te dije que te puedes quedar - sonrió la pelirroja que se levantaba para preparar unas cuantas hamburguesas -puedes usar el teléfono para avisar en tu casa para no preocupar a nadie- dicho esto la chica se retiro hacia la cocina.

_"por que le pregunte eso, apenas la conozco, no puedo quedarme, ella no me conoce pero... por que me dijo que si. Bueno no me queda otra cosa, si me voy de seguro me agarra un resfrió, será mejor que le avise a papá"_ Gingka pensaba mientras observaba cada detalle de la habitación. suspiro y tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesa junto al sofá, marcando el numero de la oficina de la WBBA, pues su padre se encontraba trabajando.

_**/mientras en la cocina con Emily/ **_

Emily se en encontraba el la cocina, tomo unas bandejas, una tabla de picar y todo lo que necesitaría para preparar las hamburguesas para su "invitado". Al sentir la lluvia recorrer los vidrios de las ventanas se detuvo por unos minutos a pensar dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo: _"en que estoy pensando, dejar que se quede en mi casa... apenas lo conozco pero... aun así siento que puedo confiar en el"_ suspiro_ "después de todo le conté sobre mis padres, casi nadie lo sabe, además paso antes de convertirme en cantante. Y nadie de mis fans lo sabe, pero... por que se lo dije? no estaba pensando con claridad, hay ya que, siento que puedo confiar en el y nunca me he equivocado,... pero si mis padres se enteraran que deje entrar a la casa a un desconocido de seguro me castigan"_ al pensar en eso ultimo una risa traviesa salió de sus labios color carmesí.

_**/en la sala con gingka/**_

gingka tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la oficina de su padre en la WBBA pero como no contesto, llamo al de su casa, supuso que su padre ya se encontraba allí, y no se equivoco, su padre contesto:

- hola, quien habla?- se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-hola papá. Soy yo gingka- contesto el pelirrojo.

-gingka? donde estas? estaba muy preocupado por ti, creí que estabas con tus amigos, pero cuando llame a madoka me dijo que te fuiste de beyparck poco antes de que comenzara a llover. y que no sabia a donde te fuiste-.

-no te preocupes papá estoy bien, solo salí a dar un paseo, me encontré a... una amiga y como comenzó a llover me trajo a su casa que estaba cerca, para no resfriarme, no te preocupes. Emm... espero que no haya problema de que me quede a dormir en su casa, al parecer no va a dejar de llover hasta mañana, y bueno ella me invito a quedarme...- gingka estaba preocupado por que le diría su padre, temía que le preguntara quien era esa "amiga" suya, pues apenas la conocía y puede que a su padre no le guste la idea de quedarse en la casa de una desconocida.

-si supongo que no hay problema, no quiero que te enfermes, pórtate bien y no le estés dando problemas a esa jovencita- contesto su padre muy tranquilo sabiendo que su hijo estaba bien y agrego- bien hijo te espero mañana, te quiero, pórtate bien-.

- si no te preocupes, estaré bien, yo también te quiero, adiós- dicho esto corto y se recargo en el sofá.

Suspiro _"que suerte que tengo, no pregunto nada mas" _estaba pensando en la suerte que tenia cuando un trueno lo hizo dar un salto, seguido de un corte de luz en toda la cuidad. Supuso que un rayo cayo en la antena de electricidad provocando un corto circuito.

_**/en la cocina con Emily/**_

Emily estaba hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que un rayo la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola saltar del susto, tirando unas bandejas con comida en ellas. con el trueno, la luz se corto en toda la ciudad, ella reacciono al darse cuenta que no había luz en toda la casa, tomo una linterna de un cajón de la repisa, la encendió y se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraba gingka.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Les gusto? si es así espero sus comentarios y si no, bueno espero que me lo digan. Me quedo algo largo pero que mas da.**

**Bueno aquí unas preguntas: ¿Quién ese chico en el que pensaba Emily? ¿gingka olvidara a madoka? ¿se habrán enamorado o solo están confundidos? ¿Qué sucederá en la casa? ¿sucederá algo en la oscuridad? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
